


Bound Memories

by Jastra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYDRA has captured Captain America and given him to the Winter Soldier as a reward. The Soldier is intrigued by his pet that feels familiar and chooses to get to know his body once more. The Winter Soldier remembers a weak and fragile man but finds Steve's new form very enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try out writing some Bucky and Steve fanfic.

Steve groaned loudly in pain as he slowly came to. His head hurt like hell and his whole body was feeling numb and weak, a sensation he wasn't used not, not after taking the serum. His body twitched slightly from the aftermath of the multiple strikes from the shock batons the HYDRA soldiers had used to subdue him while his hands hand been bound to metal surface with the magnetic handcuffs.

After a short moment to realize where he was, the blond main realized that he was bound in similar fashion now. Rogers gritted his teeth in anger as he tried to pull his hands free from the cold metal wall but it was no use. His strong, muscular arms were bound above his head so that he was forced up on standing position that was uncomfortable to him. His usually strong and perfect body was covered in blood, bruises, burn marks and cuts. HYDRA had attacked him briefly after the bridge incident and everything had gone to hell. He had no idea where Natasha or Sam were but knowing Widow's talents...they were hiding somewhere safe. Steve had been overpowered by the HYDRA and knocked unconscious and now he found himself in a reinforced cell that he would not be able to escape even if he got free from his handcuffs.

Despite his injuries, he tried to break free from his bonds with all his strength but it was no use...the magnetic bracelets didn't budge.

His head throbbed in pain and despite his supreme healing factor, Steve felt like his head was going to split. Rumlow had really wanted to make sure he would not get up until he was secured inside the cell, bound so that he wouldn't a threat to anyone.

Steve stared at the cold metal floor, unable to focus his sight fully. The pain in his body was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart now that he remembered who the Winter Soldier was.

"Bucky.." Steve whispered, unable to believe how his dear friend had survived all these decades and that he was working for HYDRA. The worst part was that Buck had not recognize him...he simply wasn't the same man he had known anymore.

The Captain was lost in his thoughts, trying to think of a way to get to Bucky and make him remember. There had to be some way. His friend was strong and determined and no matter what the HYDRA had done to him, he would overcome it. The cell door opened with a loud creak, but Steve didn't even bother to look up, in fact he barely noticed it. It had to be some guard that was going to question him or end him. Fine, let them. He wasn't going to beg.

Finally, the Captain looked up when the person stopped in front of him and just stood there while the door automatically slammed shut, sealing them into the room. There weren't any video cameras in the cell room but Rogers wouldn't be surprised if the place was bugged so that his captors could hear everything that happened inside.

"If you are going to torture me go ahead, you..." Steve started but trailed off when he saw no other but Winter Soldier stand in the same room with him, without his goggles or mask nor holding a weapon. The long haired man was simply standing there, staring at him with a blank expression, as if he was trying to recall where he had seen the bound man before but unable to do that. The memory eluded him.

Steve felt his heart beat get stronger and his body tensed up, nothing about his friend showed that he knew him.

"Bucky! Doyou..do you remember me?" He asked, knowing that it would be unlikely.

* * *

He stared at the bound man with expressionless eyes. The blond kept claiming they knew each other, but he those claims had to be lies. This man was his mission, his target and nothing more. Yet...underneath all the layers of his mind, just beneath the surface of his consciousness he felt like he knew this tall man...his face and smell was familiar. Soothing and thrilling at the same time. However, his body was all wrong.

He recalled looking after someone small with this man's face. He had taken care of him and enjoyed it immensely.

'This man belongs to me.' He thought when an image of a small man appeared in his mind, one he had looked after before and during a time of war. His...yes, this man had to be his. The body however, it had to be fixed. Surely those lab-coat men had something that would turn this man into something that felt more right.

"I don't remember  _"Bucky"_  or you. You are wrong." He hissed quietly, stepping closer to face the bound soldier who looked at him defied yet confused look in his eyes. The trained assassin reached out to touch the prisoner's jaw, turning his head from side to side and the man let him. "You look familiar..but your body is wrong."

"Wrong? Why is that?" his target asked, trying to fight his magnetic bindings. The assassin cocked his head slightly, letting the dark hair fall a bit to the side. Finally he let his hand fall from the man's face as he took another step closer so that he was almost touching the bound man. The captured blond man tensed up for some reason. It made him angry. For some reason he wanted this prisoner to need him, yearn for his touch, and he knew how to get that reaction from a man.

He leaned closer, lips brushing against the prisoner's neck gently, his long dark hair tickling the oversensitive skin. He sniffed the wonderful scent. The captain's natural scent was mixed with scent of blood and slightly burned fabric. It was thrilling to him, bringing out the animal out in him, the beast he had been trained into.

"You smell wonderful, pet." He hissed slowly bringing his metal hand to tug at the prisoner's worn out and damaged clothes. There were tears on the resilient fabric and the Soldier's metal arm tore them off easily.

Steve felt some of the colour vanish from his face and he felt cold sweat run down his brow  _'Pet? What is Bucky talking about and what is he doing?'_  he thought in panic when the brainwashed man started tearing off his clothing.. "Bucky, stop it!" The captain growled and tried to turn his head away and squirm against his old friend who ignored him. When the last piece of his clothing fell to the cold metal floor, Steve felt his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. It wasn't anything Bucky had not seen before but he knew what his friend wanted to do.

"I told you, there ain't Bucky in here, just the Soldier." The assassin stated, starting to lick the Captain's neck needily, wanting other reactions from the strong and tall man. His handlers had let him have the man who had caused him to feel disturbed and confused. He was going to show them that the danger was going to be reduced to a cock loving whore for him.

"Buck...I said stop it!" Captain yelled, using all his strength to kick him since his legs weren't bound like his hands He was willing to do anything to get his friend away from him. He didn't want this nor see his friend do this to him. If Bucky remembered who he was, he would never do this to him, never. He managed to hit Barnes into stomach hard and make the older man grunt slightly in pain, but it wasn't enough to drive him off.

"Be still." The winter soldier grunted angrily, hitting the bound man across his face with the metal hand.. Steve groaned in pain, gritting his teeth, trying to endure the strike. It made him taste blood in his mouth and his eye sight blurry. Through the overwhelming pain he felt Bucky's lips seek out his neck and jaw once more, the metal fingers seeking his lips to feel them and wipe few droplets of blood off.

"Calmed down, pet?" the long haired man asked before resuming his licking and kissing, moving his flesh hand to pull up the prisoner's leg, caressing and massaging it sensuously, soothing his pet.

The bound blonde pressed his eyes shut. He could endure torture, death and loss, but he couldn't endure his friend being reduced to this and acting like this. This wasn't Bucky. He looked like him but he wasn't him.

The soldier felt himself get hard. _'I want this, I deserve this.'_  he thought, feeling thrilled and content. This powerful man was a danger to HYDRA, yes, but should he be reduced to the small man he seemed to recall, he would not be threat to anyone. He could keep him.

"Don't do this, Bucky, you don't want this." Steve whispered, too weak to fight back. In fact, he was starting to relax at the soothing touch and caress, his friend's lips feeling nice.

The trained assassin pulled back and looked into his mission's eyes with his own cold ones.

"How do you know? Maybe he wanted to do this to you all along?" He asked, loving the look of shock and betrayal on the captain's face, perhaps he had hit a nerve there. Right now he had no idea who he was and where these strange flashes of memories came from. But he knew that he wanted this, wanted to make this lapdog of the S.H.I.E.L.D his bitch. And it was so much better when they were humiliated and shown that they were just animals.

"Maybe he longed to feel your body press against his, feel it writhe in pleasure. Back in those days things were different, but now, you and he could do anything." The soldier tormented him. "I'm not Bucky." he reminded Steve even though he wasn't sure about it himself. He didn't care who he was anymore. All he wanted was the captain.

Steve calmed down, slumping against his bindings in defeat. "You are my pet." the Soldier whispered before kissing the captain onto lips possessively, thrusting his tongue into the warrior's mouth while his flesh hand started to massage and caress Steve's well toned abs and chest. This body was his and the soldier would put it into good use.

"NNngh...Buck." Steve murmured when the Soldier pulled back from the kiss to gasp for air before trailing his hand downwards to caress and stroke the SHIELD agent's cock with his trained, strong hand.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Your body can't fight the natural reaction." The soldier murmured, squeezing his mission's cock hard to make a point. The bound man thrashed in his bindings weakly in unwanted pleasure. Each masterful stroke sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body, and he got only harder and more aroused each passing moment.

Steve's breathing got heavier by the minute as more blood went downwards to fuel his hardening cock. Despite everything he tried, he couldn't fight his growing need to feel good. Bucky had to snap out of this, he had to recognize him somehow. Rogers pressed the back of his head against the cool metal wall, arching his back slightly as the Soldier's hand started to really work him.

"Why are you doing this?"

The Soldier scoffed against his neck and bit the sensitive skin gently "Because you are my prize." was the simple reply.

Barnes slowly started to descend, licking and biting Steve's naked body sensuously, making the blond man groan in frustration. His mind didn't want this but his body was enjoying each passing moment. His fighting slowly died down and Steve started to gently buck his hips to meet his friend's stroking.

The soldier smirked slightly looking up into the Captain's eyes from beneath his dark bangs. He had not felt this alive in a long time. His metal hand kept massaging his pet's thigh and side quite lovingly, persuading the man to enjoy the handling he got.

The winter soldier removed his hand from Rogers' cock, leaving it throbbing hard, desperate for attention. Rogers sighed in relief when his friend let go of his cock, but part of him wanted Bucky to continue and sate his need. It was a humiliating and degrading yearning.

The winter soldier stared at the Captain's hard cock with a blank look in his eyes before parting his lips and licking the head gently.

"Buck! No.." The captain groaned in horror, when he saw his friend take his cock into his mouth.

Their eyes locked together and the dark haired man looked at him with unreadable expression, moving his head slowly, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head.

Steve turned his head and closed his eyes from the horrible sight, sweat running down his brow as the pleasure from Bucky's teasing continued. The cool metal arm felt uncomfortable against his sensitive and hot skin but it only added to the pleasure. The Winter Soldier's flesh hand was feeling his other thigh.

Bucky took the captain cock fully into his mouth, licking the underside eagerly, making the valiant blonde moan in desperation. After a moment of torture, Steve started to enjoy the feeling of the hot mouth around his cock to his horror. A single glance at Bucky made his blood burn with uncontrollable desire. The sight his friend on his knees in his black battle-gear and sucking him off was thrilling and he had to close his eyes to block the degrading view.

"Bucky.." Steve gasped in pleasure, bucking his hips slightly into his friend's mouth who gladly took more in, rewarding his pet's submission with licks.

The soldier liked the reaction and it urged him to continue, to shame and break his mission who would be his pet. He'd break him slowly, with both pleasure and pain. He'd be reduced to a docile large dog whose only reason to exist was to make him happy.

He let the captain's cock from his mouth and looked up at the man who refused to look at him.

"You love this. Shameful." he stated before standing up once more to face the valiant Captain, turning his head so that he had to face him. He kissed Rogers onto lips once more, letting the man taste himself and when he pulled back, his pet winced in disgust and was rewarded with another hard slap across his face.

"I'm going to enjoy this...you too if you behave, pet." the soldier whispered quietly when he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper, revealing to Steve his hard erection. He slowly stroked the hard and erect meat, showing Steve just what he'd have to take.

Rogers spat out some blood onto the floor, his naked body covered and shining with a thin layer of sweat.

"Mm...My Steve." Bucky hissed as he grabbed the captain's thigh, pulling it up slightly to make the bound man feel uncomfortable, but also fueled his desire.

Rogers felt his heart beat grow faster. Hearing Bucky call him " _Steve"_  made him anxious and confused. It was his pet name...was his old friend starting to remember? Could a small part of his subconsciousness break through the programming.

The Winter Soldier kept stroking the blonde, kissing the bound man needfully.

"Bucky..I.." The captain moaned, starting to see more of his friend in there.

"What, Captain? Do you want my cock inside your needy little hole?" The winter soldier hissed moving his fingers from the blond's cock to feel and tease his hole, stretching it nicely and pushing it deeper and deeper to probe his captive, exploring the hole until the Captain jerked his hips and moaned out in pleasure with an alarmed look in his eyes.

Bucky smiles sadistically and moved his fingers sensuously inside the blond, drawing out moan after moan. The captain's cock throbbed painfully in need and more pre formed on to the tip, slowly dripping down.

"Needy whore. Push few fingers in and you turn into a desperate mess. " Buck chuckled, biting his pet's lips and neck while rubbing his body against the bound man's. He spread Steve's ass cheeks gently with his hands while rubbing their cocks together slowly. After a short moment, the cell room was filled with Steve's moans and Bucky's grunts as the brainwashed soldier kept stroking them both off.

Steve's eyes were dreamy and hazy and he pressed his head against the cool metal wall, trying to fight against the magnetic bindings but it only left him frustrated and needy, bucking his hips and rubbing his cock desperately against Bucky's.

Slowly Steve's fighting died down as the need to to sate his sexual desires grew stronger. He looked into Bucky's cold eyes with desperate look in his own blue ones. He needed to be filled and fucked by his friend, like once before all those decades ago before he had met Peggy.

"Do you want it, Captain?" The winter soldier asked huskily, rubbing his rock hard cock agonizingly slowly and sensuously against the captain's.

"Bucky...please." Steve groaned, and one couldn't be sure whether he wanted his friend to stop or fuck him hard.

"Please what? Don't you want this?" The soldier chuckled softly, lifting the captain's body up so that he could press the crown of his hard shaft against the valiant soldier's entrance, teasing the bound man while stroking him with his metal hand now, letting Steve feel the cool metal against his hot, throbbing meat.

The winter soldier's lips ghosted over his pet's, teasing him with a kiss.

"I'm not Bucky...but you can pretend that I am if that makes you feel better." The warrior taunted Steve even though in the back of his mind he knew that he had seen this blond somewhere before. His body and scent felt familiar. No one else before had made him feel like this. He needed to claim and own the captain.

With that, the winter soldier pushed his cock inside Steve's prepared ass, but still, it felt like a vice around his shaft, making him groan in pleasure.

"You really feel like a virgin." Bucky breathed heavily, grasping the bound man's thighs painfully and adjusted his position before starting slowly move his hips, pushing his cock into Rogers, trying to hit the man's prostate and managing to do so.

Rogers arched against the cool metal wall, his cock throbbing hard in Bucky's cool metal hand.

"Who would have thought the hero of America is a slut." The Winter Soldier grunted breathlessly as Roger's body squeezed his cock hard.

Steve found himself spreading his legs slightly to give Bucky more room to work with. "Bucky.." The blond groaned, hissing in pain when the brainwashed soldier kept thrusting into him like and animal, grunting and panting loudly against Steve's neck and shoulder, biting and licking him to mark him.

Rogers writhed and struggled, no longer wanting to stop his friend, but to come. His cock needed more affection and no matter how good Bucky's thrusts felt, they just weren't enough and the slow strokes from the metal hand felt frustrating.

The two men's bodies were covered in sweat, their hair messy. Steve's skin tasted salty to Bucky and he couldn't get enough of it; he would never get enough of the valiant Captain America. He wanted to keep him chained and bound as a trophy to show to the HYDRA, his prize for the years of servitude and loyalty. He'd be very satisfied and happy in the new peaceful world HYDRA had created.

Steve could see Bucky coming closer to his orgasm as he started to breath more quickly and tensing up.

The dark haired man's cold eyes met Rogers' and with a hint of smile the soldier grasped Steve's thigh once more with his metal hand, leaving the pre coated cock without any attention.

"Beg for it." He said simply.

Steve gritted his teeth in frustration and anger. He felt humiliated and disgraced...being raped by his friend who had been brainwashed was painful, but actually wanting to come and enjoy it was even worse.

"Shut up..Bucky.." the blond protested only to groan like a whore when Bucky's cock hit his prostate hard, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body, rendering him unable to resist. He wanted the other man to push deeper into him. Being fucked by Bucky felt so right and satisfying to him and made him recall the sensuous moments they had shared before the war. Perhaps in the end he could be with Bucky even if HYDRA did control the world.

"I can leave you hanging and be used by the rest of the HYDRA until you are just a broken toy, or you can beg me to satisfy and spare you." Bucky purred dangerously, loving how the proud man was fighting the urge to just enjoy the ride and the pleasure his body gave him.

He kept edging the bound man, thrusting slowly inside him and caressing the bound man's cock every now and then with his flesh hand, turning him into a trembling cockslut. His touch was like kiss of a feather and drove Steve mad with need. He felt like he was going to die if he couldn't come.

"You know what to say, Captain." The long haired man purred and for a moment Rogers could swear he saw the old Bucky there, teasing him the same way he used to. Perhaps it was a trick on his mind or perhaps the Winter Soldier was starting to remember who he was. Either way he couldn't take this torture anymore.

"Bucky..please, please let me come." He begged his former friend, not caring if the HYDRA were listening He needed to come and feel the sweet release.

"Good enough´." The soldier grunted, starting to once more relentlessly thrust into the used body, wrapping his flesh hand to stroke and caress the throbbing meat. The noises the naked captain let out were truly amusing to the Winter Soldier's won need to reach a climax. The pleasure was wonderful and it had been so long since he had a chance to enjoy himself. Bucky was good, really good and not being in control was thrilling on certain level. If he wasn't imprisoned by HYDRA and worrying for his life, he would have enjoyed this immensely.

The Winter Soldier reduced him into a groaning, pitiable mess. His hips bucked again and again, wanting his friend's cock deeper into him and feel Bucky's hand squeeze his pre leaking cock hard. He rolled his eyes back slightly when Bucky thumbed the crown of his cock hard, his fingers gripping the sensitive rod almost painfully.

Finally after what seemed like and eternity, Steve arched his back almost painfully when Bucky squeezed his shaft, pushing him over the edge. The winter soldier grunted heavily as he thrust few last times into the captain, before finally filling him with his white cum.

For a brief moment, Steve felt truly euphoric. The long sexual torture was over at least for now and his whole body relaxed as the overwhelming pleasure washed over his tall and strong form.

But, the feeling of happiness and pleasure slowly faded away and those warm and soft feelings were replaced by shame and disgust. He felt tainted, used and defiled.

The Soldier pulled out of him and some of the white cum dripped onto the floor. The long haired man breathed heavily but quickly cleaned himself up and adjusted his belt back on, looking at Rogers with satisfied yet oddly empty look in his eyes.

"You are a good fuck...a perfect prize for me."


End file.
